


Game On

by MightyMidget



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Anal Fingering, Begging, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization (Minor), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of homophobia, Name-Calling, No Actual Homophobia, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Stripping, Switching, Teasing, The Boys Like To Play Games, at work, cause they can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: Edward likes to play power games, and Oswald isn't giving in without a fight. How will Mr. Nygma deal with his headstrong little Penguin?





	Game On

Edward was trying to kill him!  
  
He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this kind of treatment but it was blatantly obvious that his chief of staff was attempting to push him over the edge!  
  
It all started early that morning, Oswald had a meeting at seven with several prominent business associates from across the city to discuss potential impacts of...something! Oswald couldn’t remember what the hell they had been talking about now because all he could see when he closed his eyes was Ed’s smug little grin as his fingers tiptoed up the inside of Oswald’s thigh. Hidden from any prying eyes Ed had put that talented hand to work, squeezing and caressing the Mayor’s leg before allowing his touch to drift upwards, smirk widening when he found the man rock hard from his ministrations. His Chief Of Staff had been gracious and friendly, easily answering questions and soothing the fears of the men sitting around the table, all the while beneath the surface he was teasing Oswald to breaking point.  
  
When his fingers started to work the zipper of the Mayors pants loose, Oswald nearly thumped his fist on the table, only just managing to bite back a moan when Ed pulled his cock free and started giving him a slow rub down. It wasn’t enough to send him over the edge, but it did keep him teetering on the brink for the whole infuriatingly long meeting. Every time Ed sensed Oswald starting to tip he pulled back, hand resting for awhile on his knee until he was sure Ozzie was relaxed...then once again those fingers would start to play.  
  
By the time the meeting was over, Oswald was a mess. Sweat and constant fidgeting with it had mussed up his once perfect hair, and his eyes were blazing. Ed showed the reassured business men to the door with all the charm and poise of a gracious host, shaking hands with each of them in turn. As one by one they took his hand, he let his eyes drift to Oswald, the only one who could read the small tug of a smile on his lips and read the thought forming behind his mischief filled eyes. That hand that not so long ago been playing with his cock, the same hand that had reduced Oswald to a rutting squealing bitch on more than one occasion, was now closing business deals with men he knew looked down on people like him. Those fingers, those long, agile, playful fingers, had looked so beautiful the last time they’d lain together, and Oswald had watched on as Ed prepped himself, fucking himself on his hand as he begged the mayor to take him. It hit Oswald then...this was a game of power. Edward loved to play games, it aroused him even more than heists or murder, and now he was playing one with Oswald.  
  
Well as the saying goes; Two can play at that game.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After Edward had dismissed the business men, he had expected Oswald to order him to his knees and force him to take his cock in his mouth, to suck him off right there and then, on the floor of his office...but when he turned to face him, Oswald took out a folder of paperwork and slid it across the desk towards him.  
  
“Don’t you have work to be getting on with, Mr. Nygma?” Oswald asked, keeping his face completely neutral despite the sweet pout that tugged on Edward’s lips. Normally a good pout would have Oswald’s resolve crumbling, and Ed would get whatever he wanted, but this time Oswald remained stone faced and it threw the man for a loop. Deciding he needed to step up his game , he walked to the desk and placed his hands flat against the surface, leaning over it towards his boss.  
  
“You sure there isn’t anything else you need from me, Sir?” Ed asked in a sultry voice, biting his lip and looking playing. Oswald gave a contemplative hum and pretended to think it over, playing Ed’s game for only a moment.  
  
“Nope.” He answered, popping the P and grinning when Ed’s face fell. “But if something should come up...” He allowed the pun to hang between them, savouring the joke. “I’m sure I can handle it.” Ed looked ready to snap but Oswald was done with him, pulling his own files towards him and pulling out his pen. “Get to work, Mr. Nygma. I didn’t hire you to stand around looking pretty.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Oswald was trying to kill him!  
  
Ed thought it was the perfect game but somehow the little Penguin had gotten the better if him! Now he was ploughing his way through paperwork instead of sucking the Mayor off under his desk like he had wanted to do!  
  
It had been a full hour since they had started, and Oswald hadn’t said a word the whole time. Ed was sure that the man was still hard for him, Ozzie wasn’t a man who deflated easily; he had astounding stamina. Ed had once spent a glorious six hours toying with the man, exploring every inch of him with his tongue, kissing and sucking and biting. He had moaned when Oswald had palmed at his cock, cried into the sheets when he tongue fucked his ass, and came screaming for the third time riding Oswald’s cock, all the strength in him long gone but still Oswald was hard. It all finished with Ed’s mouth around his cock, eyes locked with his lover as he let the man fuck his throat and cum in his mouth. That night was, by a long shot, the most erotic and wonderful memory Edward had, and he had admitted his love for his friend aloud as the cuddled together in the afterglow.  
  
The memory stirred his arousal even now, and he groaned as he shifted in his seat, trying to relieve some of the pressure building between his legs. He looked up at Oswald, his own desperation meeting Oswald’s casual disdain.  
  
“Is something wrong, Mr. Nygma?” Oswald asked, smiling in that smug, self satisfied way that drove Ed up the wall with need. “Are you finished with your paperwork?” He asked, not bothering to wait for an answer to his first question. He didn’t care if Ed was clawing at his own skin to stop himself diving over the table and humping Oswald until he came in his pants. Ed took a deep breath and prayed for strength.  
  
“No I...I have yet to complete to forms, Sir. Why, was there something you needed from me?” Ed asked, sounding so pitifully hopeful that Oswald couldn’t help but coo.  
  
“Oh no, that’s such a shame. I finished up five minutes ago.” Oswald sighed dramatically and lounged back in his chair. “I was just feeling very bored and lonely, thought you might want to play a game...” Ed brightened but Oswald shut him down with a look. “But as we know, work comes first. Eyes on your work Eddie.” Ed’s mouth dropped open when Oswald’s hand fiddled with the buttons of his own shirt and started to pop them open one by one. “Edward...eyes down!” Oswald snapped and Ed quickly obeyed, recognising that tone immediately. Disobey that tone and your ass would take the brunt of it.  
  
Ed gripped his pen with shaking fingers and began to write again, focusing on the paper as best he could but...  
  
A soft hiss broke the silence and Ed closed his eyes, mind filling in the visual blank. Oswald had stroked across his chest and rolled his nipple between his fingers, pinching harshly until it was stiff and aching under even the softest of touches. Ozzie loved to have his nipples played with, easily growing hard if Ed put his lips and tongue to use on them.  
  
Another hiss told Ed that Oswald had moved across his chest and was giving his other nipple the same treatment. If he concentrated hard enough he could almost see Oswald in his mind, head lolled back against the seat, one hand tugging on the sensitive little nub while the other palmed over his clothed erection.  
  
Ed whined softly before he could catch himself and stiffened in his chair when Oswald growled in reply.  
  
“What’s the matter, Edward? I thought you enjoyed playing games?” Oswald asked, the snick sound of a zipper being pulled down seemingly deafening in the following silence. “But of course, I haven’t explained the rules have I? My apologies, I do get frustratingly over eager at times.” Edward heard the chair being pushed back, but no click of Oswald’s shoes on the hardwood floor as the man moved in Ed’s peripheral vision. He must have kicked them off at some point, but why?  
  
Unless...  
  
A soft flump of clothing hitting the floor made Ed squeeze his eyes shut in one last attempt to not look up from the desk. If he did the game would be over and he would no doubt be spending the night trying to sleep with a serious case of blue balls. Oswald could be sweet as pudding, but incur his wrath and he had a sadistic streak a mile long. All of Ed’s effort was concentrated on keeping his eyes closed, knowing that if he opened them he would peek, but even in his minds eye he could see the source of his agony.  
  
Oswald had slipped out of his pants and was standing behind his desk, naked save for his crisp white shirt, hanging open and loose about his frame. Ed could hear the whistling of his own breath as it quickened, head spinning with the images in his mind.  
Every sound in the room seemed to be magnified, each one giving Ed a clearer thought.  
  
The desk drawer opening. He was reaching for the lube they kept in there.  
  
The chair moving back. He wanted the space.  
  
...The click of a cap being opened.  
  
“The rules, Edward, are simple. We have exactly fifteen minutes until our next appointment. You have until then to finish your work. If you win, I will blow them off and you can do whatever you like with me. But if you lose...” A soft moan and the slick, wet noise as Oswald began to jerk himself slowly. “You will spend the remainder of the day at home, alone and unfulfilled. The choice is yours.” Edward whimpered when a gasp tore from Oswald’s throat followed by a moan he knew all too well. Oswald had slid a finger up his ass and was prepping himself. Ed knew Oswald too well, knew that that first finger drove him mad with desire, that he loved it when Ed pumped that one digit in and out and told him he had a tight little cunt. Oswald was a sucker for dirty talk, and squirmed so prettily whenever Ed compared him to a girl. The humiliation made him go wild.  
  
Ed felt a grin tug on his lips as a new plan formed in his mind, and with a much steadier voice than he could have managed before, he answered.  
  
“I accept.”  
  
Ed gripped his pen tightly to keep his hand from shaking and began to work, eyes flying over the page as he savoured the unrestrained moans drifting to him from across the table as Oswald fucked his fingers in and out of his ass, and still Ed kept his gaze averted. He prided himself on playing by the rules, and Oswald had made himself clear...no looking...but...  
  
“Tell me Oswald, how does it feel?” Ed asked, grinning when the noises stopped suddenly and the room fell silent as Oswald realized his one mistake. Edward couldn’t look, couldn’t touch yet, but he had said nothing about Edward speaking. The Mayors heavy breathing resumed, clearly he thought ignoring Ed was the best option. Bad idea.  
  
“Does it feel good, baby? Are you little fingers enough? Or are you dreaming of something bigger filling you up?” Ed asked, flipping another page over and chuckling when Ozzie moaned aloud. “Now now, Oswald, better keep quiet, otherwise everyone in the office is going to know what a dirty whore you are being.” Ed smirked when Oswald clamped his mouth shut with an audible snap, muffling his moans behind tight lips. “Good girl, you keep nice and quiet while you play with you tight little cunt. You want me to come over there and eat you out? Get you even wetter as I fuck you with my tongue? I could you know. All you have to do is ask. Just ask me to take you and I can make you feel so good, baby.” Ed wheedled, eyes flicking to the clock. Oswald had been on edge all morning, teased and tormented to the edge multiple times...it wouldn’t take much to get him off now. He just had to get him to break first! “You know what I would do then, Ozzie? I’d bend your slutty little ass over this desk and fuck you till you screamed. I’d use you like my own personal whore, just a tight hole to get off in...If you were good I might even suck you off after I was done using you. Tell me you want me, baby...beg me to take you!”  
  
With a drawn out wail, Oswald snapped.  
  
“Oh my god, Edward please! Please pplease...Take me!” Oswald cried, and Edward’s eyes were filled with triumph as he finally looked up at his desperate little Penguin.  
  
Oswald was the very picture of lust as he sat lounged back in his chair again; eyes blown wide, mouth hanging open...his legs were spread wide as he worked three fingers into himself, the other hand wrapped around his dripping cock as he fucked up into it then back down onto his hand. His hair was a wild tangle, and Ed guessed he had run a hand through it more than once already. He was staring across at Ed with begging eyes and Edward couldn’t resist one last push.  
  
He stood and slowly adjusted his suit, eyes never leaving the Mayor as he walked around and sunk to his knees between Oswald’s spread legs. The man’s cock was mere inches from him now and he licked his lips at the thought of tasting it. Just one thing first...  
  
“Say I won...” Ed commanded, chuckling when Oswald’s face fell.  
  
“I beg you pardon?!” Ozzie snapped, voice losing some of its edge to the lust coursing through him. Ed shrugged and started to stand.  
  
“Well I suppose if you can’t even follow...” He started to say but Oswald whined and threw his legs over Ed’s shoulders, preventing him from leaving.  
  
“No! No please don’t leave me, please don’t! I’ll be good I swear! You won okay, you did now please please suck me off! I need you Edward, I can’t cum without you!” Oswald pleaded, his voice high and strained and everything Ed needed to hear. He gripped Oswald by the ass quickly and smirked, leaning in and wrapping his lips around the rosy, wet tip of Oswald’s prick. Ed moaned at the sweet taste and took him deeper, sinking down until the Mayor hit the back of his throat. Swallowing a few times around the heated flesh to feel Ozzie squirm, he set a fast pace, bobbing up and down and letting it deeper every few strokes. He twirled his tongue around the head on the up and hummed low in his throat on the down, pulling every trick he knew to make Oswald scream...and it was working. The Mayor was a writhing pleading mess after only a few minutes, and Ed moaned again when he dropped one hand down between his own legs and freed his cock from the confines of his pants. He jerked himself off in perfect sync with his sucking, and when Oswald finally came screaming his name he followed mere seconds later, shooting his load on the floor between them as he swallowed down Oswald’s own, only pulling off to lap at the crown and steal every last drop he had. Oswald always tasted like heaven.  
  
It took Ed only a few minutes to collect himself, standing up and straightening his clothes, tucking his flaccid cock back into his pants as he watched Oswald struggle to even lift his head. Sex always made his little Penguin sleepy, and it was the sweetest thing Edward had ever seen – His Oswald, The King Of Gotham, drunk on the post orgasmic haze.  
  
Ed collected his papers from the desk and adjusted his glasses, slipping back into his professional roll as easily as slipping on his shoes.  
  
“I must get these down to the file room, Mr. Mayor, would you like me to clear your afternoon appointments while I am gone?” Edward asked, keeping his face pleasantly blank even under Oswald’s glare. “I will take that as a yes. Once you have cleaned up and dressed I will make sure you get home safe. Just give me thirty minutes to finish up the filing.” Ed said, heading towards the door and leaving Oswald slumped on his chair.  
  
“Such a gentleman!” Oswald snapped sarcastically and Edward chuckled.  
  
“As always, Sir. Oh and Oswald?” Ed asked, turning in the doorway to face his friend. “I win!” He disappeared quickly down the hall before Oswald took it into his head to throw something at him, giggling like a small boy.  
  
“I HATE YOU, EDWARD NYGMA!” Oswald’s hoarse voice yelled after him, making him smile.  
  
“I love you to Oswald.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from but damn it hit me like a ton of bricks. Drop me a comment if you liked it, or if you spot a problem, xxx


End file.
